


Weighed

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: How many has he saved? How many has he killed?





	Weighed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



He doesn't remember their names. He barely remembers their faces.

They come to him every night, but it's confused - different faces, fights, kills - merging into one, then separating again. Which one was really which, he doesn't know. What he really did...

In the cold light of day, he doesn't see them. But he can feel the weight of them. As he fights, wins, saves, he can feel them.

"Thank you so much," says one rescued alien as he returns her to her village. She is small and round, and looks familiar. Maybe.

"It's nothing," he says, and he means it.


End file.
